faithshipping
by yusei x akiza fan
Summary: yusei and akiza are together and host an duel party to replace the old hospital and raise money for charity plus some zone has returned or is it someone else plus heavy lemon in chapters [yusei x akiza] [leo x patty] [luna x dexter]
1. 5ds 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh5ds or the characters, just my story.**

**Warning: In this one may have a little of sexual comment and friend punch a friend in the face in this chp.**

**Chapter 1 **

In Domino City, Professor Yusei Fudo was at his lab building his secret project at 1 a.m. in the morning, however he wasn't happy working today so he took a small break and he started thinking. '_I wish was at home with Akiza_.' thought Yusei.

While he was on his smart phone he was sending a few emails to scientists around world about his latest project. After his break he went back to work on his secret project for hours until 11 a.m. Afterwards, he calls it quits and closed up for the night.

"Man, I am so tired," he said to himself as he walked home while he tries to stay awake. "I hope Akiza is doing alright at home." He looked at Domino's tallest sky scraper and smiled knowing what today is. '_Will better than being a few minutes late_.' he thought to himself.

Once he walked in he spots his girlfriend, Dr. Akiza Izayoi, hosting her Medical Party so she can raise enough money to replace the city's old hospital, because it was going to be demolish in two weeks time.

As Akiza was talking to her work colleges, she spots her boyfriend walk in the house.

Akiza shouted. "Where have you been Yusei!?"

He scratched his head with embarrassment and apologized to all of Akiza's medical team and they sniggering at him so he give them all a glare watch stop it then placed his gaze on Akiza and continued what he going say before he was interrupted. "Sorry my black rose for being late." said Yusei with a light smirk on his face.

She smiled at him. Then walked up close to him and hugged him. He hugged back and, accidently reveals a bit of her breasts and cleavage which causes Yusei to blush and Akiza stood smiling at her boyfriend who was blushing madly. "Yusei," she whispered in his ear. "do you like site of my breasts and cleavage my stardust?" asked Akiza who also had a light smirk on her face.

"You know I do." he whispered back.

After that said they both kissed happily, but then they felt a taped on their shoulders. They let go of each other and turned to see Crow.

"Whoa guys keep it together okay." Crow give off a smirk. However, he felt a tense aura around Yusei's form. "Hey you okay-"

Yusei punched him to the ground. "Yusei!" Akiza screamed. "What was that for!?" she asked him.

Yusei panted heavily and stared at Crow. "Because Crow had blown up one of my reactors, which was worth 10 million quid," then he gritted his teeth. " not only that but 10,000 people were injured as a result of his prank."

Akiza gasped. "Are the people okay?" she asked worried.

Yusei nodded and then they turned around when Crow groaned in pain. "What was the punch for Yusei?" Crow asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"You know what it was for Crow." Yusei growled.

"Sorry if I came to see my friends." Crow said sadly. "Also I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean for the prank to get way out of hand," Crow apologized. "Jack said to me, you to were ones who destroyed my duel runner."

Akiza growled. "Crow we didn't play prank on you honesty," said Akiza as she rested her head on Yusei abs as he put his hands on her waist.

"You are just lucky that the people didn't get seriously hurt." Yusei said to his orange hair friend. "I won't forgive you for that unless you take part in an charity tag duel."

Crow whined. "Really?"

"Yeah, you have to duel against us if we were to forgive you." Yusei said in unison.

"Okay," Crow said. "if I get to pick a duel partner for this charity duel."

"Ok birdbrain." Yusei said while Akiza smirked.

"So who are you going to pick?" Akiza asked.

"Simple," Crow said. "I pick this sexy blond babe who's by herself." He pointed at young blond girl wearing nice t-shirt, with a pair of jeans, and high heel boots.

Akiza's eyes widen. "You mean Trudge's and Mina's niece, Tina Trudge." Akiza said.

Crow looked at her strangely. "She's Trudges niece?" Crow asked shocked at what Akiza said.

"Yes." Akiza answered.

Crow rubbed his face and put on his grinning face. "I'm still going to ask her if she could be my partner for the Trubo Tag Duel." With that said Crow left.

Before Akiza could say anything, she notices her parents, Hideo Izayoi and Setsuko Izayoi, coming in along with Yusei's parents, Hakase Fudo and Etsu Fudo. She sighed as the two headed towards their parents to greet them.

While the couple were talking to their parents, Crow walked towards Tina and she noticed him walking towards her, with a blush forming on her cheeks, to see her favorite turbo duelist coming to her. 'Oh my Ra, that's Crow.' she thought happily. 'Okay be cool don't screw it up.'

"Hello," Tina said while still blushing.

"Hey," Crow replied with a smile as he took his seat next to her.

"So are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

Crow scratched his head. "Yeah, its' pretty okay when your friend punches you in the face." he answered without a warning of what he said at the end.

Tina gasped. "Oh my, what happened?" she asked him.

Crow cussed himself. "Um, don't worry about it. It's a long story." he answered trying to break away from that subject.

"Oh okay then," She took out her hand. "I'm Tina Trudge." she introduces herself.

Crow took a hold of her hand and shake. "I'm Crow Hogan," With that he let go of her hand. "so are you enjoying the party too?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's nice." she answered before taking a sip of her drink. "I heard that Yusei and Akiza are planning to have a Turbo Tag Duel with other duelists."

Crow sighed. "Umm...yeah, I'm one of them." he said.

She gasped. "Really?" she asked.

Crow nodded. "Yup that's right." he answered and then look down. "But the problem is I don't have a partner to duel with againist Yusei and Akiza." Crow explained.

"Oh." Tina gasp softly.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you would like to be my partner for Turbo Tag Duel," he offered which he made her blush harder. "I mean if you want to?"

Tina smiled. "Of course," Crow looked at her shock. "I would be honored if I could be your partner."

"Really?" Crow asked. Tina nodded. Crow cheered in his mind and gave her a hug, which made her blush even harder until her face turned red like a tomato. "Thank you! Thank you!" he thank her.

Tina smiled and hugged him back. "No, problem." Then in her mind she thought. '_I hope I'll do okay in dueling_.'

After a few seconds of hugging, Crow let Tina go. "Alright then lets go and start the duel." Crow announced.

**A/N Yusei's parents are alive in my story so I'm sorry to readers who don't like it. **

**Fixed by Metal-Flame-Heart.**


	2. 5ds 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh 5ds anime or characters **

**Chapter 2 **

"Akiza we've raised up 25.000.000 million dollars for the Neo Domino City's Hospital!" A medical student of Akiza's said with a smile.

"That's great news!" Akiza cheered. "Go on and tell everyone about the great news okay." The medical student smiled as she went to find the others.

Akiza smiled and turned around to see Yusei, who was smiling at her, staring at her. Akiza smiled in return, as she walks toward him, puts her hands around his neck, and gives him a sweet kiss on his lips to which he returned happily that causes both of them to blush. "Sorry Akiza," he apologized. " but we've go back to work."

"Hey Yusei," Akiza asked. "before you go, can you give us some of your most advance science for the new hospital?"

Yusei smiled. "Sure, I don't mind giving you guys a hand with the new hospital." he answered. Akiza smiled back at him for his generous answer.

"Thank you Yusei," She wraps her arms Yusei's neck,, Yusei wraps his arms around her waist and the two shared a hug.

Which causes them to both blush, redder than before, as Yusei felt Akiza's soft, yet massive, breasts pressing on his chest and Akiza, too felt Yusei's hard his chest pressing on her breasts that made both of them feel turned on.

"So Yusei, are you and Akiza enjoying yourselves?" Crow asked while teasing them between his laughs.

Before Akiza or Yusei had a chance to answer back. The three heard a noise coming from the front door. Yusei and Akiza, along with Crow, went to door to see who was knocking. When he opened it, the three were greeted by Leo, Luna, Bruno, Sherry, Kalin, and Misty, along with Jack.

"Oh, hey everyone," Yusei greeted them. They waved their hands to reply. "come on in." He moved himself away from the door so everyone can head in. Once inside Luna walked toward to Akiza and said quietly. "I hope Yusei don't get mad now that Jack is here."

Akiza couldn't help but nod. "Me too..."

Jack walked in last and kept his distances away from Yusei, who he scared of right now. When Yusei saw Jack his blood begins to boils, which made his hand clenched into a fist. He want to walk up to him and give him a good punch, however Yusei knew it wouldn't do no good so he let drop.

After he took a couple of breaths to keep his levels down, he walked up to Jack and said. "Great to see you, Jack." He hold his hand up and Jack, nervously grabbed it and they shook.

"Same here, Yusei." Jack finished with a smile.

Yusei smiled back and the two let go.

Somewhere at Neo Domino City

In the dark of night at Neo Domino City, dark figure was walking around, with only a cloak that covered his face. When he was alone he took out some type of bowl that had weird designs on its side.

He poured something into the bowl and began to stare it. Once finished he whispered something in a different language. Then the red liquid began to swirl around in the bowl.

"I'm here at the Signer's house." he told to it.

"Good," a dark voice replied. "you know what you must do. Now go."

"Yes, Master." With that said the liquid stopped swirling and vanished. The figure put the bowl back his bag. Once finished he looked up at the building and smiled evilly.

"Be ready young Signer," he spoke. "be ready for death's welcoming hands."

**Sorry for this chp to be short. But I hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. 5ds 3

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh 5ds / characters

Chapter 3

One hour later as all Akiza's medical team leaves her and Yusei's flat she sees that Yusei walked out of the room and asks were he went hey. Luna have you seen Yusei around Akiza said with a sound worry in her voice.

Of course I've saw him Akiza he went outside for some air Luna said? Why what wrong Akiza she asked a bit nervous about the answer her big sister figure was going to say.

Simple Luna Leo Misty Kalin Mr & Mrs fudo and mom & dad what I mean is Yusei he's been acting weird for weeks especially when he home from science labs! Said Akiza as she started to cry. Yusei walked in he sees Akiza crying and runs up to her and gently wraps his arms her and.

Akiza rests her head on his chest hey Akiza what's wrong Yusei asks gently "simple Yusei the reason is I'm godmother Akiza happily as she looks at Yusei who was shocked from what she said and quickly regained his composure also he had huge smile on his face.

And ask really my sweet rose Yusei said with a few tears in his eyes as he hugs her gently then asks for how long have you been godmother Akiza? For a month she said with an Hugh smirk on her beautiful face as Yusei face was still white with shock and before he answer back everyone heard massive exposition which caused the building to shake dangerously.

What?! The fuck is going on now Leo shouts which cause Luna to slap her brother in his face for swearing ouch Luna! That the point idiot she said smiling to which made her big brother figure get angry that Leo for cursing which was rare sorry Leo but Luna right don't swear okay big bro Leo as he and Yusei do a chest bump that caused their shirts unbutton by accident which made Akiza & Luna blush enough that made them get wet.

And as Yusei and Leo saw young women so turned on they feel bad for them and a bit turned on themselves so Yusei teased his girlfriend so Akiza like something see he said smirking and wrapped her hug that made Yusei blush as well.

But unknown to him and Akiza that Luna & Leo were doing incest so Leo walked up to Luna and hugged her then asked hey sis you okay said yes Leo I'm fine she blushing to Akiza and Yusei who were getting worried twins since knew something was up between them to. So Crow spoke up for everyone in the room so yusei what we going do knew next nothing crow well! At lest of now but yusei! Crow shouted at yusei in rage which made akiza piss off at crow for shouted at yusei so akiza walked him heed in his nuts hard to which jack started to laugh hard.

And as they see both akiza & yusei in pain runs up to them ask hey misty and sherry yes together close the curtains now! Okay they said together as they did it yusei walk over the sofa then sat down and to which everyone sat down on the other sofas and chairs. Yusei please! Let me help you akiza.

**A/N sorry if this chapter is short all my chapters be longer **

**And i want to think flame metal heart for beta me story **


	4. 5ds 4

Chapter 4

As yusei and akiza shared a hug together yusei then decided to tell everyone something very important but first he asked his beautiful girlfriend akiza and the rest women misty sherry Carly Luna patty Tina to keep a hold of their boyfriend's shoulder's by force. Basically guys and girls I've got some bad news but! It's very hard to explain so I'm going to let my cousin Brema Ambers explain as yusei finished speaking.

Brema walk in to the room with a sweet smile she walk up to Mr. & Mrs. Fudo and shared a quick hug! Brema dear when did you get hear Mrs. Fudo asked sweetly? Simple aunt Etsu and uncle Hakase I got here two days ago she said happily as she walks towards akiza and yusei who both fell out cold due to pain.

In the spirit world shooting quasar dragon and blooming vine dragon were fast asleep in starrose domain until both of them heard a massive noise to which made both of them become really angry at the two idiots dragon's dark feather and scar nova who were fighting again why is it every Sunday when we are happily asleep those twits have to wake us up rose said.

Sadly as she was about to back asleep until stardust sees his mate upset so he gives her his meal hear my beautiful rose said stardust as he put an Hugh fish in front of her that she smiled at her mate. Thanks. My star your welcome my rose. As akiza x yusei woke up in each other arms they see regulus the white lion smiling that them it's about time both of you woke up he said.

Where we both of are asked together a bit worried as they got up off soft grass together and they sweet kiss so now what we do the couple said. Simple go shooting quasar dragon and blooming vine dragon they'll help both of you and be prepared of a shock thank you regulus both yusei and akiza said happily as they to find them.

As yusei and akiza walked towards a massive bridge and see two duel monsters stood guarding it and both of them see yusei and akiza walking towards them halt both of you said road warrior splendid rose. Both akiza and yusei see too of their duel monsters in front of them.

Road warrior and splendid rose what's wrong asked akiza and yusei together. Simple mistress akiza and master yusei our leader the crimson dragon wants to speak with you too splendid rose finished what she said

And Brema Ambers belongs to flame metal heart


	5. 5ds 5

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh 5ds characters or the anime and tmnt 03 -09 series owned by 4kids

Chapter 5

So splendid rose why does the crimson dragon need to speak with us Akiza asked as Yusei nodded in agreement. Simple mistress Akiza we don't know! All we know is that the crimson dragon said she wish to speak with both of you only .said splendid rose.

Back at starrose domain shooting quasar dragon and blooming vine dragon were waiting for their fellow dragons' life stream dragon and ancient light dragon as well as dark feather dragon and scar nova dragon about time you all arrived blooming vine said sorry about being late both ancient light and life stream said together we worried about our offspring finished ancient fairy.

Really dark feather said in a really cocky tone until scar nova hit her mate across his head which caused the all dragons smirk then Hugh exposition could be seen look it time go I hope are masters and mistress are ready to face this new threat said blooming vine sadly as she looked into her nest only see her and shooting quasar!

Fledglings playing around and in another part of the spirit world Yusei and Akiza were finally at the crimson temple when the young couple walked thought an invsible force field there close changed in ancient armor that caused yusei and akiza blush heavy at the site of each other akiza's was in a rose armor and had red katana swords while yusei was in star armor and had blue sai daggers.

sorry for short chapter but me USB stick


	6. 5ds 6

5ds 6

Disclaimer I don't own 5ds characters or show

Chapter 6

As Akiza and Yusei were walking over a very ancient stone bridge as they got to the other side and then were greeted by the crimson dragon herself. Finally my dear signers both of you have arrived now we must hurry to the temple crimson dragon finished with worry in her voice.

Ok said the couple as both reached the temple Yusei helped his beautiful girlfriend Akiza up steps as she was tired for her work sift thanks my star said Akiza your welcome my rose Yusei said.

As they shared a sweet and tender kiss when both heard massive roars of their dragons shooting quasar and blooming vine as well as rest of their friends dragons master Yusei mistress Akiza said there dragons as they landed in front of said couple.

Yusei wrapped his arms around his Akiza as she melted into her Yusei embrace Akiza kiss him on his cheek that used to have mark before it was removed before crimson dragon herself appeared Yusei x Akiza spoke up stardust blackrose how feel like to be in your ultimate forms said the couple.

well is great but before stardust x blackrose fledglings flew into view land accidently in Akiza & Yusei arms happily purring so cute said Akiza and cool Yusei added. Sorry Yusei x Akiza sorry said shooting quasar dragon and blooming vine dragons it's ok stardust blackrose Akiza Yusei replayed.

A/N sorry its short but chapter is in two parts


End file.
